Los Backyardigans
For the Castilian Spanish dub, see Tus amiguitos del jardín. | image = Los Backyardigans & Os Backyardigans, Temporada 4 - Title Card 2.png | recorded = Ki Studio | translated = Eduardo Tejedo | directed = Eduardo Tejedo | produced = Grupo Macías | broadcast = Discovery Kids Latin America (2005-present) Univision (2008-2015) Netflix Latin America (2015-present) | distributed = Nelvana Viacom International (merchandise) Paramount Home Entertainment (2006-2012) Difusion S.A. (2008-2014) Zima Entertainment (2009) }} Los Backyardigans (also known as, simply, Backyardigans) is the Latin American Spanish dub of the Backyardigans television series. It has been broadcast daily on Discovery Kids in Hispanic America since its premiere on the channel in 2005. It was also aired weekly on Univision in the United States from 2008 until 2015. This dub, along with its related dub Os Backyardigans, is substantially more popular than the series' other dubs. The entire series has been dubbed in Spanish. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 The dub is primarily broadcast on Discovery Kids in Hispanic America. The episodes were also broadcast in the United States on Univision until 2015. All four seasons of the dub have been released on DVD. Paramount released the first and fourth seasons while Nelvana and FremantleMedia licensed releases of the second and third seasons to Difusion S.A. and Zima Entertainment. The first and second seasons were released on Netflix in all Latin American territories in 2015. *This dub has been commissioned for production, together with the Brazilian dub. *Season 4 episodes are mixed with 16:9 footage in post-production, but ultimately broadcast in SD 4:3. *No single intro is identical; rather than creating a single intro for each season, the introductions are placed manually, therefore being slightly off-sync. *Some episodes in the fourth season have their intros with an added slight reverb/echo effect in the vocals. *The vocals for the first season's intro are used for the following two seasons. The second season reuses the introductions from the first, while the third season features the introductions redone by the characters. *The fourth season's intro is completely re-recorded with new introductions and vocals. *The theme song to Blazing Paddles (S03E02) differs from the rest of the third season's; Pablo, Uniqua, and Tasha's solos are not edited in, and an unused recording of Austin's greeting by a mature-sounding Manuel Díaz (who voiced as Austin in the two seasons prior) is erroneously used in place of the standard recording by Héctor Ireta (Austin's current voice actor at the time), which may imply that Díaz may have been planned to voice Austin in that season. *A fragment of an audio demo by Alan García is erroneously placed in a part of Like a Robot, switching back to Maggie Vera's standard vocals prior and afterward; this implies that García recorded demos for the songs, but were recorded over by Vera, either way. This may imply that García was initially casted to take over the vocals and the dialogue altogether for Austin, ultimately replacing Maggie Vera; however, this is not the case, since Vera's vocals are used either way. Los Backyardigans Title Card Discovery Kids.png|Title card for the seasons 1-3 Los Backyardigans Discovery Kids Advertisement.png|Backyardigans before and after commercials on Discovery Kids Los Backyardigans Discovery Kids Banner.png|Banner on Discovery Kids Los Backyardigans ¡Por todos los calcetines!.png|Advertisement for karaoke-themed marathon on Discovery Kids Category:Dubs Category:Dubs aired in the Americas